December 31, 2013
Usman is sitting in his cabin and thinking about his sons. He thinks one has made a mishap at home and other in world. He opens the parcel from bhopal and sees a gift and letter in it. He reads the letter by Aaliya. Aaliya is seen draping a veil on her face and entering dargah. She goes inside the dargah and prays. Veil falls off from her face and her face is revealed. She prays in dargah for her mamu and for herself. She speaks to Khawaja saheb that her mom says that Allah will be sending a best guy for her. She walks out of dargah and sees her mom’s calls on her mobile. She remembers that people are coming to see her. She runs towards the boat to go to her house. Shabana and Ghulam are worried that Aaliya has not come yet. People inquire about her. Shabana says she has gone to dargah and will be coming soon. Aalya’s sister calls her and informs people have already come and inquiring about her. They have finished all the snacks. Aaliya inquires about the guy Zeeshan. Her sister tells he is watching her pic. Aaliya says she will reach home soon. Shabana and Ghulam are waiting for her eagerly. Aaliya rides her bicycle fast and comes to her house. She sees her grandma and parents in distress as people have already left. They see Aaliya. Usman’s wife is in kitchen preparing food. Nafisa and Shaziya come. She scolds them for quarreling and asks at least to think about their reputed family. Nafisa says she doesn’t want to live here and to separate them. Usman’s wife says she does not want her son to leave his house. Whoever wants can live hear or can leave this house. Nafisa and Shaziya say sorry to her. Shabana scolds Aaliya for coming late. Aaliya says she would have asked her choice. Shabana asks what kind of guy she needs. Aaliya describes him as hero type, always smiling, smart intelligent. Fahad reaches india. Custom officer asks her to pay lugguage duty above free limit. He takes all the extra clothes in his lugguage and starts wearing it. He asks the officer now? she says it is in free limit now. Aaliya is describing about her dream guy. Shabana says she needs a guy just like her. Aaliya then asks if the guy who came today was like her description. Shabana says he is exactly like that. Usman makes a video call. Shabana chats with him. read full updates daily only at desitv box.com Shabana and other daughter also join Aaliya. Usman says he is happy about Shabana and Ghulam saheb’s decision and asks Aaliya to trust her parents. Aaliya says ok. Usman says he is proud of Aaliya and asks to show Zeeshan’s pics to Aaliya. Ghulam joins them and say not to worry, he will show Zeeshan’s pic to her. Shabana wakes up from her bed. Shabana enters into her room talking to Zeeshan’s parents. She requests for Zeeshan’s pics. She informs Aaliya that Zeeshan’s parents have accepted the alliance. Aaliya is happy. Usman calls Shabana and congrats both Ghulam and Shabana. He inquires about the money for marriage expenses. Ghulam says he got the money and not to worry. Usman says Aaliya is his daughter and he wants to gift her. Shabana says gift is ok. She wants him to come for the marriage. That will be Aaliya gift. Made comes and informs Usman that Zain came. Shabana overhears this and asks if Zain has come. Usman says yes and he forgot to inform. Zain enters home. His mom asks him to stop there. She comes near him and recites dua on him and hugs. She asks about the results, Usman comes and informs his son has come first in the college. They both open marks card. Shabana sees both marks card. She says both marks cards are fake. She says Mr. Watson has informed her. Usman says Zain will be joining him in his hotel business. She goes. Zain thanks his father for saving him. He hugs him. Fahad and his wives come and greet Zain. Zain hugs Fahad. He flirts with his sis-in-laws. Zain comes and hugs his Chand bi. She is very happy. He gifts him earings. She says to give it to her wife. She says god has made a good partner for him. Aaliya is shown praying Namaz then. '' Precap: Usman speaks to Zain. Zain is seen sitting in a bus and he sees Aaliya. He gets down from the bus and runs towards her. He meets Aaliya. ''